Power Stones
The''' Power Stones''' are four unique gems that are endowed with incredible powers and abilities from the 2011 cartoon reboot of ThunderCats. Their origin is not known, but for centuries they have been desired by those seeking power and feared by everyone else. When they are used as a weapon, their destructive abilities are beyond compare. The stones were scattered all over the universe before Mumm-Ra began his quest to obtain them. Using numerous animal species as his slaves, Mumm-Ra scoured the universe for the Power Stones. He was able to obtain three of the four stones and attached them to his Gauntlet of Plun-Darr. He had planned to embed the final stone in his Sword of Plun-Darr to achieve ultimate power and rule the universe unopposed. Before he could get his hands on the final stone, the animal slaves staged an uprising, led by Mumm-Ra's commanders Leo and Panthera. Leo took the War Stone from Captain Tygus and fitted it into his own Sword of Omens. Leo was able to defeat Mumm-Ra after a fierce battle and took all three of the other Stones from his Gauntlet of Plun-Darr. After Mumm-Ra's spaceship crashed on Third Earth, the surviving animal species distributed the Power Stones among themselves to prevent any one species from holding all of their power. Many years later when Mumm-Ra was freed and killed King Claudus as well as destroyed Thundera, Lion-O and the ThunderCats set out on a quest to locate all the Power Stones so that they may defeat Mumm-Ra with them. The Stones War Stone: Also known as the Eye of Thundera, the War Stone resided in the Sword of Omens and was owned by the Cats. The Cats used it to conquer and pacify the more lawless animal races of Third Earth, as well as an unbeatable weapon in the fight against Mumm-Ra and his Lizard Army. It was round and red as blood, with a black, vertical cat’s pupil down the middle, which would change to the ThunderCats’ battle insignia (a roaring cat face) when called upon in battle. Spirit Stone: The Spirit Stone was protected by the forgetful Elephant race, whom had hidden it in another dimension called the “Astral Plane”. The Elephants did not use it as diligently as the Cats used their Stone, but it had several spiritual powers, including the ability to form an unbreakable, ethereal shield around its bearer, though its other powers were a little more vague. It was reddish-pink in color, and could change shape by its own will. The Elephants were more than willing to let Lion-O take it, once he figured out where they hid it, since they had forgotten. He later put it in the Gauntlet of Omens. Tech Stone: The Tech Stone was taken and utilized by the race of Birds, or Birdmen, who used its power to advance and strengthen their society, as well as to build a floating city in the sky called Avista, where most of the Birds lived. The Stone could evidently advance and improve any technology to a remarkable level, and could also generate anti-gravity emissions that kept Avista afloat in the air. It was circular and disk-shaped, dark emerald green, and looked like a circuit board. The Birds were reluctant to give it up to Lion-O, especially their Prefect, Vultaire, but when Mumm-Ra came, he reclaimed it successfully and restored it to his Gauntlet of Plun-Darr. Soul Stone: The Soul Stone remains an enigma, since ThunderCats 2011 was cancelled before they got to that part of the series. All that is known for certain is that it is light blue and diamond-shaped, and it apparently has powers related to the sentient soul, hence its name. The race that holds it is unknown, as are its specific powers and its part in the ThunderCats’ quest.Category:Heroic Tools and Other Items Category:Good Magic Category:Good-Hands Tools Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Weapons Category:Light Forms